


Dear One

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: General Danvers One-shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: I love nicknames. I thought astra should give Alex one. Or: major things happen.





	Dear One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).



Astra In-Ze did not give out nicknames freely. Sure, she did the traditional shortening of names like Abigail and Kimberly and whatnot, but real, meaningful monickers, well she only awarded those to the people she truly loved and cared about. Her niece was little one, her niece-in-law was Kitten, and her great-niece was Little Star. /So it was a major shock to everyone when after a mere eight months of dating, Astra wanted to marry Alex Danvers and give her a nickname all at once. Not to say Alex wasn’t flattered, because she was. It was just a big, although not at all unwelcome surprise.

The two of them were sitting on their couch, watching season 7 of Game of Thrones. The big reveal of John Snow’s true parentage had just been made and Alex was sitting on her black leather couch, her out agape and her eyes wide as saucers.  
“Oh, it’s not like you did not see it coming, Alexandra,” the Kryptonian reminded the human in that warm tone of voice that Alex still wasn’t completely used to, if she were being completely honest with herself.  
“Yeah, but still,” she blurted out, finally finding her voice after precisely three minutes of silent staring at the television, at least according to Astra’s new digital watch, which had been a gift from her girlfriend.

Suddenly, the former general didn’t really care about romantic timing and all that other nonsense that Kara and Catherine kept on rattling on about. She grabbed the remote control from Alexandra and aimed it at the television set, pressing the button to turn it off. It was slightly amusing to the older woman how the process of turning off this particular device was so much like aiming a gun.

Alex sputtered indignantly before glaring at Astra, a protest no doubt already formed in her mind. Astra silenced it with a firm look.  
“I have something to tell you, Alexandra,” she said in that tone that told the younger woman Astra was doing her best to let her guard down and she should just shut up and listen.

AStra smiled warmly and faced Alex fully now.  
“I would like to marry you, dear one. May I be allowed to?”

The proposal had Alex shocked beyond belief, but the new nickname had the human stunned out of her freaking mind. Dear one? Really? If someone else had called her that, she would have used her DEO training to murder them, hide the body and order pizza for her Kryptonians in record time. Coming from Astra, though, it was amazing. Her low, throaty voice just fit around it like it was meant to be spoken. Something felt complete inside Alex, as cliche as that sounded. She felt whole.

Astra, of course, being the adorably insecure and uncertain alien Alex loved, took the silence to mean rejection.  
“Does this mean you do not agree to my proposition for lifelong partnership?” She asked, her low voice breaking slightly, despite her years upon years of military training.  
Alex rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her beloved, catching Astra completely off guard, despite her superpowers.  
“Of course I’ll marry you, my silly Kryptonian!” Alex exclaimed, her own voice full of emotion.  
“I love the nickname,” she added with a grin.

“There are more. Lex, brave one, dearest, beloved… I would be here until the next millennium if I continued with the entire list,” Astra said, making Alex give a watery laugh in response.  
“I love them all, precious Astra.”  
It would strike the two women as hilarious later that the one name they had not used, the one that hadn’t even crossed their minds at all was baby. Then again, Alex and Astra never really did things in the conventional, orthodox, boring way, now did they? But for now, Alex had a sister to call, because she knew Kara would undoubtedly melt her face if she wasn’t the first to know and if she wasn’t given full reign to plain the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I love dear one as a nickname. Shows that I'm completely gay, right? :) Hope you'll enjoy. :) Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)


End file.
